


undercover

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [19]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Undercover Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: adam is “concerned” when regina goes on a date with tane, which is really an undercover mission he was not made aware of. for day 19 (secret) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Tane Scott/Female Detective
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: this is an idea i had for adam & regina but wasn’t sure if i could fit it into their multi-chapter relationship fic (if i ever write it) but it fit perfectly with this prompt. thanks to @keybleminded who suggested i use this prompt for some sort of undercover mission. i also have commissioned art i’ll post soon of her in the outfit described below. i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishiop); minor tane scott x f!detective  
> rating/warnings: k+; fluff  
> word count: 1.8k  
> based on/prompt: day 19 – secret from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_undercover_ **

adam frowned as he looked up at the detective’s apartment door from where he is currently hidden in the shadows of the stairwell. he had intended to escort regina to work today at the end of his patrol, seeing as how the trappers in the area were becoming more brazen. he stopped short of knocking when he noticed several heartbeats on the other side of her door, in addition to her own, along with voices that made him stiffen in recognition.

he should just head back to the warehouse, clearly, she had company that could keep her safe should anything happen.

commanding agent du mortain did not typically question orders or agency authority. but he couldn’t help but wonder why a meeting involving agency matters would occur without his knowledge. it had to be an agency meeting given his knowledge of the visitors on the other side of the door.

he certainly wouldn’t question agent bishop’s decisions, but he couldn’t help but wonder why she was at the detective’s apartment this early in the morning and why _they_ were there with her.

what could possibly be going on that _he_ , commanding agent of unit bravo, would not be made aware of?

* * * * *  
regina frowned as she looked over her notes from the brief her mother handed her. this seemed like a straightforward mission, but she was uncomfortable with how little time she had to process the information. and there was the fact that for some reason, they were leaving unit bravo out of this.

“i don’t understand why we’re keeping this a secret from unit bravo and the rest of unit alpha. i’ve also been working with unit bravo for a lot longer, wouldn’t it make more sense to do this mission with one of them?” regina asked, closing the folder.

rebecca cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. regina raised an eyebrow at the motion, recognizing it as one of her mother’s tells when she didn’t want to be fully honest with her.

“this type of mission is unit alpha’s specialty. they aren’t as affected by the sights and sounds you’re going to come across, and tane would blend in more effectively,” rebecca stated matter-of-factly, packing up her files and moving toward the door.

“come on, princess, don’t you want to see what it’s like to work with the best unit in the agency? and the best agent, of course,” tane smirked, glancing up and down the length of regina’s body.

she felt the back of her neck flush as she looked away from him. “princess is not the word i’d use to describe me,” she muttered.

rebecca cleared her throat to break the tension in the room. “i trust lesedi, that you will prepare them accordingly,” she said, with an eyebrow raised. tane slid further back into his seat with a grin on his face.

“of course,” lesedi said warmly as rebecca looked at regina one last time before walking out the door.

regina rubbed her temples. “okay, so what do we need to do?”

* * * * *  
the next night regina stood in front of the mirror in her room at the warehouse, practicing her walk in the strappy three-inch gold heels lesedi had insisted she wear for appearance’s sake because they matched her floor-length dress, never mind that they pinched her toes and she would likely be holding on to tane the entire night to keep from tripping over her own feet. there better not be a reason to make a quick escape, because she would definitely break her ankle trying to run in these.

she adjusted the draped front of the dress and the halter strap one more time before slipping on the radio earpiece, hidden under her styled hair. she carefully applied a red lip stain she smoothed down the front of her dress and took one last look at her reflection before grabbing her clutch and heading out to the living room.

adam was staring at a glass of wine when regina came downstairs. nothing would’ve prepared him for the sight of her in a beautiful gold dress that shimmered around her curves, moving with every step as she walked toward the door. her hair was curled in soft waves that cascaded over her shoulder, blocking his view of her face.

his body moved on its own, reacting to the sheer magnetic pull she had on him, until he was a step behind her. the feel of him at her back made her pause and turn to face him, looking up at his icy green eyes that seemed to swirl with torment.

“is there something you needed, adam?” she asked softly, tilting her head up to look at him given how close their bodies were to touching.

“you look…” his voice trailed off, caught in his throat as he realized she was likely not dressed for anything work-related. and it could only mean that she was going on a date. with someone ~~else~~.

“i’ll take that as a compliment,” she said softly, her teasing tone putting him at ease before the sound of someone slamming the door open made him tense and step between her and the doorway.

tane somehow glided through the door and along the carpet until he was in front of them, dusting off his crisp, tailored black suit and matching tie.

“ready to go, princess?” he asked, with a wide-toothed grin, clearly enjoying the sight of adam clenching his fists.

“just give me a minute, tane. i’ll meet you outside,” she said, giving him a hard look. he nodded and strolled back out with his hands in his pockets.

she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say to adam. she’d have to know what he was thinking first, whether he thought they were going on a mission or an actual date. did she _want_ him to think she was going on a date with tane?

“did this have anything to do with why agent bishop and lesedi were in your apartment yesterday?” he asked quietly, folding his arms over his chest and refusing to make eye contact with her.

“i didn’t realize you were aware of that,” she said, surprised. “although you didn’t say anything about it.”

“it was none of my business,” he said curtly. “i assumed it was an agency-requested meeting.”

she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed that he didn’t seem to care about what might be going on in her life outside of work.

“what makes you think it’s any of your business now then?” she snapped, trying to suppress the hurt twisting in her chest. “if you’ll excuse me, tane and i have to get to the city.”

adam’s mouth parted in stunned silence as regina turned on her heel and walked out. he watched her retreating back with a frown on his face and an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

* * * * *  
after several hours of meaningless chatter among the elite group of wealthy attendees and spewing more fake flattery than regina had ever hoped to have to do, tane had isolated their main target from the other party goers. regina plied the target’s date with glass after glass of champagne while pretending to listen to whatever vapid topic that seemed to be of interest.

she watched out of the corner of her eye as the target walked away from tane, who loosened his tie slightly as he made his way over to her. that was the signal they agreed on and regina excused herself quickly and met him halfway so they could make their exit.

regina let out a sigh of relief when they were finally safe outside. it took a little longer than expected to get the information they needed, but they managed to stay under the radar and complete the mission.

“well done, detective. i didn’t think you had it in you,” tane said, his arm lingering on her waist, hand dipping toward her hip.

“i could’ve said the same for you. we make a good team,” she said, genuinely.

tane’s grip on her waist tightened. “someone’s coming. just relax,” he murmured, carefully leading them away from the main entrance of the hotel.

“it’s just me,” said the figure, stepping into the light cast by the streetlamp above them.

“adam!” regina said, surprised. she cleared her throat. “what are you doing here?”

he glanced at tane briefly before returning her gaze, holding her still with the sheer intensity of it. she felt his presence pull her body toward him and she took a hesitant step towards him.

a low chuckle made both of their heads whip to the side at the sound.

“not so emotionless after all, are you?” tane teased, letting his hand move from regina’s waist to her shoulders, adam’s eyes following the movement with an intense glare.

“tane…” regina warned, rolling her eyes.

he raised both hands up as if to concede and shrugged. “mission accomplished, princess. i assume the statue over here will be able to take you home. i’ll see you tomorrow for the debrief,” he winked before walking off in the opposite direction and disappearing into the shadows.

“so why are you here, adam? is everything alright?” she asked, drawing his attention from tane back to her.

“i just wanted to make sure you were safe,” adam said quickly. “there are few i would entrust your safety with.”

“well, tane is with unit alpha. i would’ve been fine,” she said slyly, suppressing a smile at the way his jaw clenched at the insinuation. “but i appreciate the sentiment.”

“where is your car?” adam asked, desperate to change the subject.

regina tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. “i don’t have my car with me. um, tane thought it’d be faster if he just… carried me.”

adam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “he… carried you? all the way to the city?”

she nodded, hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush on her cheeks in the darkness. “it didn’t take long, he’s very fast.”

she had to quickly suppress a laugh at how adam’s shoulders bristled. he stepped closer to her so she had to crane her neck up to look at him.

“i will just have to carry you home then,” he said matter-of-factly, looking pointedly at her for consent.

she swallowed thickly and nodded, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck as he tucked his against her back and under her knees gently to avoid pulling on her dress uncomfortably. regina knew he could probably hear how hard her heart was hammering in her chest, but what she found surprising was the feel of his quickened heartbeat as well.

he avoided her gaze as he took off into the shadows, determined to make sure she never questioned who could get her home the fastest.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
